


In the Name of Curiosity

by razz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Wristband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity drives Rodney. And maybe some obsession. But mostly curiosity...and science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Incoherrent is one of Rodney's voices. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

So maybe Rodney was a little obsessed, but he'd always let curiosity overcome any other considerations. Not because he wasn't a cautious person, but because the rewards could far outway the danger. The append to the old saying; 'but satisfaction brought it back,' after all. 

So he got closer and closer to Sheppard. Lulling him into a false sense of security. Observing, mostly. He was a devious and patient man. Someday he'd get close enough to know.

He didn't really know how far he was willing to go to find out. _However far,_ probably. He toyed with many ideas. Seduction. Ambush in the shower? A zat during a distraction? Whatever worked. 

So he plotted for longer still, waiting for opportunity to make the decision for him. He waited and he watched.

Then Sheppard ruined all of his plans. 

 

He had gotten sloppy, been caught observing one too many times.

After an especially trying mission, Sheppard looked up and caught him. Staring speculatively at it.

He took it off and just handed it to him! 

"Here, you can have it if you like it that much, McKay," the bastard offered, as if he hadn't just made all of Rodney's plans null and obsolete. His pale wrist flashed mockingly at Rodney. There were no embarassing tattoo's, no angsty scars, just a strip of untanned perfect skin. And. One. Little. Freckle.

Then, while he spluttered protests, denials: "It's no problem. I have a bunch; they come in a pack. They're great for keeping the sweat out of your eyes."

_For keeping the sweat out of his eyes!_

"Fine!" Rodney snapped. He snatched the wristband and stalked indignantly out of the locker room. After all that! All the planning and the getting close and the observing! And Sheppard just threw it out there, like it meant nothing to him.

"Sweat!" He snorted. "They come in a pack, he says!" He was angry and embarassed and...well, mostly that - he tried to tell himself. 

He wasn't disappointed. Not at all. Afterall, it was a good thing. Now he could allocate his time and energy to something else. Something important. Something that wouldn't involve seducing or ambushing or whatever. Something that deserved his attention. Something that wouldn't disappoint him.

Except he wasn't disappointed.

Yes; he'd turn to science and more reliable curiosities. Like the ZPMs. He bet that answer had nothing to do with sweat. "Too bad ZedPMs don't come in a pack." He grumbled, as he immersed himself in this new project.

But another curiosity was nagging at him. He started to smile. And maybe his disappointment (that he didn't have) started to ease a little. Maybe he could still carry on with his plans afterall. In the name of science. In the name of curiosity.

 

Hours later Sheppard groaned arching up into his mouth. Rodney hummed happily and licked him clean.

"Jeeze Rodney, I had no idea you were this into - ngh! Do you have a fetish? I think you licked me all over."

"I wanted to know what your sweat tasted like," Rodney panted from down between his legs.

"I think you tasted more than that." He smirked and waggled his ridiculous eyebrows.

"I'm quite capable of running more than one experiment at once. Any data can be useful for a greater understanding of the whole."

John just gave a breathless sigh and fell back bonelessly on the bed, his forearm covering his eyes, but not before Rodney got a glimpse of the helpless, shy happiness in his eyes. He stared contemplatively at John's still bare wrist. 

He wondered what it'd be like to suck and bite not just lick the pale skin. 

He grabbed the slim, pale wrist, marveling how vulnerable it looked without the bulk of cloth that usually covered it. John watched him raptly, as Rodney licked the pulse point. He writhed when Rodney sank his teeth into the fragile looking skin.

 

When John complained about the hickey Rodney brought it to his mouth again. He pressed his lips gently to the bruise and watched John shiver. "Your wristband will cover it." He knew the exact span of the thing, afterall. "Now you can use it for more than your sweat."

And later Rodney said, "I wonder how you taste with chocolate."

And, "I wonder how many times I can make you come before you pass out."

And John said, "Rodney, Rodney, Rodney!"

And, "Stay," before he came a sixth time and passed out.

And Rodney did. For science and curiosity. And maybe a little for himself. And maybe a lot for John.


End file.
